Crafting/ growing/ catching mounts
Mount lovers, it is time for some innovation! a new way for us to acquire our mounts a next gen way for a truly next gen MMO! Section heading Hi folks, in every game i have played i have loved the option of mounts when they have been offered. They have been a status symbol, a source of amazing quests, great way to get around in the game world, and just a ton of fun. I would love to see that brought over intoi the world of landmark. Here are my indepth thoughts on it. I have yet to see a game where it contained all 3 ways to acquire a mount. Those 3 ways being able to: 1) Craft it- ''' 2) '''Catch it 3) Grow it. They have either had 1 or 2 of the options but not all 3. I would love to see all 3 implemented in landmark, imagine being able to build a stable on your claim to raise your mount into adulthood where you can then mount him/her (would be cool if you also had to go out and find the baby version of the mount capture it and bring it back to your claim.) Or if you did not feel in the mood to raise a young one, going out and capturing a full grown mount, similar to the capturing a mount system in dragon's phrophet (i really love how you capture your dragon's in that game). Then if you are more cratferly inclined, build your own type of vehicle as your mount. If the person loves sci fi, then i think the mounts should be varied according to the types of gameplay you guys are encouraging ie: a futuristic mount for those building sci fi claims, some examples are: hoverboards, hoverbikes, even ufo's, flight boots etc. If the person loves fantasy but wants to also craft their mount then how about golem versions of dragons manticores, gargoyles, all sorts of cool golem types that they can magically ride thruought the realm. An for those that want a living breathing beast then monster hunting time lol, let them go out and search for the mount of their liking and tame it right there in the wild! For all of these types of mount riders i think some quests to be able to make/grow/capture epic versions of these mounts would also be EPIC! well that is my 2 cents on mount ideas, what are some of yours? Section heading Lets og a little bit more into depth on this: 1) Craft it- '''This would speak to all those souls in MMO's that love to tinker and build. They could actually craft the mount they want from''' a recipe that was bought or found while adventuring or dropped off a boss kill. Imagine a person being able to build a steampunk stlye motorcycle or horse and carriage style buggy or a hover board ( i would definitely suggest dye stlyes as an option too to make it even more unique to the individual.' 2) '''Catch it- F'or those adventurous types that wish to go out and tame a wild beast! This would be an amazing way to further push exploration for those that wish to obtain a truly rare and unique beast! 3) 'Grow it.- '''For folks that love to nurture they would go out find an egg or hatcling bring it back to their stable and feed it play with it and train it till it reaches adulthood and is able to be ridden, this could be the source of very cool mini games that actuall affect the stats and loyalty of the mount and it's owner. I can imagine stat bonuses too for the pet if raised this way like 10 % run speed etc. Within each type of way to obtain a mount, the types of mount that can be had should be broken down into a few categories: ''Sci fi, Natural, Magical, and Steampunk '''Sci fi- all forms of hovercraft and robotic creations, like a Robotic horse or Bull Natural- All type of regular living creatures like Lamas, Camels, Lions, Tigers or facismilies of. Magical- Dire bears, unicorns Dragons, Golems, Manticores etc. Steampunk- Steam driven vehicles and Golems as well. *Some great bonuses thru all the different mount types i have mentioned are: some could aid the person in combat, others could help in the persons harvesting efforts by either giving a bonus in gathering or maybe helping to find rare plants, gems, ore like for example how a pig can find truffles in the wild. *What about mount drops off a boss! I have seen this done way to little in other mmo's. I am sure a lot of us have found amazing looking boss monsters and wished we could use it as a monut, how about instead of possibly winning a pet version of that boss, you were to actually win a mount version of that boss! imagine how often folks would scramble groups together for a crack as that boss! *Maybe being able to modify the skin/scales/fur/feathers of the, mount with a dye system, i think that would be amazing for mounts, and something that has never been done before. Or being able to outfit them with gear that is also visual as well! I think that would be another epic quest tailored to the mounts as well. *Maybe even implement plant type mounts, that would be a first! Welp hopefully this is just the start of a lot of suggesttions to my thoughts, this is an amazing game and i would love for it to be amazing in every category and really show the world just how next gen this MMO truly is!